Unchained Melody
by jono74656
Summary: Kurt is leaving Dalton for McKinley. The Warblers say their own 'special' farewell, and Kurt has a special guest. Third and final part of the Warbler Orgy Trilogy.


**AN: This is it. The final chapter of one of the greatest trilogies ever... Y'know what, this ain't LoTR, you're here for smut, and smut is what I shall give you.**

**Okay, so Dramatis Personae of Warbler Dudes:**

**Wes: Asian Council Member, played by Telly Leung**

**David: Black Council Member, played by Titus Makin Jr**

**Thad: Caucasian Council Member, played by Eddy Martin**

**Jeff: Platinum Blonde Dancer, played by Riker Lynch**

**Nick: Brunette 'Uptown Girl' Soloist, played by Curt Mega**

**Trent: Sassy, 'Chubby' Warbler, played by Dominic Barnes**

**Tristan: Beatboxing Warbler, played by Jon Hall**

**Caleb: 'Afro' Warbler, played by Nelson Beato**

**Andrew: 'other' Blonde, played by Aaron Clemens Page**

**Garrett: 'other' Asian, played by Steven Skyler**

**All other Warblers shall be referred to as 'Warbler'.**

**Set during 'Born This Way' when the Warblers are informed of Kurt's transfer back to McKinley.**

**Disclaimer: It ain't mine.**

**Warnings: M/M orginess. Bukkake. Comeplay. Abuse of Blaine for comedic purposes. Slight crack in places.**

Unchained Melody

The Warblers filed into the meeting room, throwing one another confused glances at the uncheduled practice. The Warblers had been eliminated from competition for the season, and after that weekend's nursing home performance there was nothing planned for nearly a month, so what was this practice all about? Behind the Council table, Wes, David and Thad sat grim-faced, Wes' hand firmly wrapped round the handle of the gavel, Thad drumming his fingers on the well-varnished wooden surface. The Warblers seated themselves on the antique leather couches, and turned to face their leaders expectantly.

Wes sighed softly, then took his hand off the gavel, and straightened infinitesimally in his seat. "Warbler Kurt Hummel will be leaving Dalton as of the end of classes today."

The room filled suddenly with a babble of voices, some hushed, some loud, as the group of gossipy teenage boys masquerading as a show choir began to discuss this most unwelcome news. David shocked the room by seizing the gavel and pounding it on the desk til the hubbub quieted down, before handing the gavel back to a suddenly twitchy Wes. "Kurt will be returning to McKinley, the bully who drove him out has been effectively neutered, and they're performing Gaga this week, you all know how Kurt is about Gaga."

Here the Warblers all nodded sagely.

Thad took up the conversation where David left off. "Blaine has gone home early to go through his sheet music for the right song to say 'I know I've been an oblivious, bipolar douche but I really wanna sex you up, please don't leave me, be my boyfriend' as a goodbye to Kurt. Considering his past song choices I'm personally expecting something from the Katy Perry ouvre, probably 'Peacock'." Next to him, Wes flinched, remembering the fallout from the Gap Attack.

"With Blaine gone, we're declaring this a 'special' practice, Kurt will be joining us once he's finished with his transfer paperwork." At Wes' words, the Warblers all began looking at one another, strategising who they wanted to get naked with first; Wes continued "and as it is Kurt's last practice, we expect you all to stay and say a proper goodbye to him."

As though Wes had somehow summoned him, Kurt himself threw the doors to the meeting room open, and strode in imperiously, clad in his own designer wear rather than the ubiquitous Dalton uniform, and looking even more fuckable than usual as a result. The Warblers stirred with shock as another boy followed him through the door, a broad-shouldered, muscular blonde in a letterman's jacket, who was holding Kurt's hand, and who kept glancing at Kurt with an expression of quiet wonder, as though he wondered how he got so lucky as to be holding his hand.

"Judging from the general air of kicked puppy in this room I'm going to assume our fearless leaders already stole my thunder?" Kurt enquired lightly as he crossed to stand in front of the Council desk, his blonde companion detaching from him long enough to close the door, before returning to his side. Kurt smiled at the blonde, a warm, fond expression in his eyes, and leaned slightly into his side as he raised his eyebrow inquisitively at the assembled Warblers.

Trent finally broke the looming silence, "Who's your friend, Kurt?" Several of the Warblers leaned forward as Kurt opened his mouth to answer, expressions intent. Kurt smirked at their expectant faces, looking briefly up into the blonde's eyes before responding.

"This is Sam Evans, he's a member of New Directions," Here Kurt paused for the obligatory snigger at the name of the club, "and as of last week, he is my boyfriend." The blonde shrugged his shoulders, then bent to nibble on Kurt's ear, causing the pale teen to close his eyes, a delicious shudder travelling through his body. Kurt reached up and pulled his boyfriend's head down so he could slam their mouths together, the kiss bypassing sweet or sensual and going straight to filthy, the sound of their mouths moving together making the Warblers shift uncomfortably on their couches, adjusting their suddenly hardening cocks.

Kurt's hand blatantly groped Sam's crotch, the blonde pulling away from the kiss to moan loudly, the sound filling the silent room and making several of the Warblers scrabble to open their uniform slacks before their hardening cocks became painfully trapped. Sam's fingers quickly and efficiently undid the buttons on Kurt's shirt, baring the brunette's pale chest to the room, the shirt being tossed almost casually aside onto the Council desk. The blonde lifted Kurt, laying him out on the desk, pouty mouth descending on Kurt's chest, sucking bruising kisses that blossomed bright against Kurt's pale skin. Nick and Jeff crossed the room quickly and bent to suckle on Kurt's nipples, flushed pink with arousal. Kurt's back arched off the desk in pleasure, and Sam took the opportunity to peel his tight pants down his legs, the Warblers releasing a collective groan when it was revealed Kurt had been going commando underneath.

Sam stepped back and began to strip himself, and Thad stepped in, spreading Kurt's legs wide and bending to swipe his tongue up Kurt's crack, lingering over the tightly furled muscle of the countertenor's virgin hole. Kurt whined and pressed back against Thad's face, and the older Warbler rolled his tongue, stabbing at the tight muscle until it yielded, tongue penetrating into tight heat. Sam looked around, noticing how quickly the Warblers were all shedding their fugly uniforms and getting down to business. Wes climbed up on the Council desk, straddling Kurt's face and nudging the head of his cock at pouty pink lips. Kurt opened willingly and Wes thrust forward, burying his cock in the brunette's throat in one thrust. Kurt moaned in pleasure as Wes filled his throat, and Wes moaned in harmony as Kurt's throat vibrated round his cock.

David had lube-slick fingers buried in his ass, opening himself up, and he rocked back onto them with a groan as he watched his boyfriend fucking Kurt's mouth. He threw several sachets of lube and some condoms onto the desk, and Thad immediately grabbed up a lube sachet, slicking his fingers and pressing the first to Kurt's virgin hole. Sam leaned over and hissed into Thad's ear, loud enough for the whole room to hear, "You open him up, stretch him open, but his sweet cherry is mine." Kurt moaned loudly at this possessive statement, and Sam grinned, "You had mine, baby, I'm having yours."

Kurt's hands flexed and curled by his sides as Wes enthusiastically pumped his face; Nick and Jeff pressing their lube-slick cocks into his hands, and he wrapped around them immediately, stroking in time with Wes' thrusts. The two Warblers released sweet moans and leaned over Kurt to kiss deep and filthy as the slender brunette's talented fingers stroked them. Thad had eased one slick finger into the tight heat of Kurt's ass, and was slowly stroking it in and out, angling up every few thrusts to rub teasingly over the countertenor's prostate. Kurt was thrusting back against him in time with Wes' fucking of his mouth, and he was clearly getting impatient, as he was clenching tightly around Thad's finger. The Council member grinned and slid the finger free, pressing two into Kurt in its place, the brunette wincing even round Wes' cock at the sudden burn and stretch. Sam leaned over Kurt and stroked his hands soothingly over every inch of skin he could find as Thad eased his fingers back and forth, stretching Kurt open with infinite care.

Kurt writhed on the desk, body being assailed on all sides by pleasure and truly filthy noises burbling out around Wes' cock as he moaned his approval. Opening his eyes he saw the rest of the Warblers had given up on their individual couplings and were crowding round the Council desk, stroking themselves or each other, all eyes fixed on the defloration taking place before them; Thad's fingers suddenly scissored inside him and he had to close his eyes at the sensation, so unlike anything he'd ever been prepared for. Sam crowded close behind Thad, easing one lube-slick finger into Kurt alongside the Warbler's two, and Kurt gasped and arched on the desk, Wes pulling his cock back hurriedly in case the brunette choked, and Kurt groaned loudly at the full feeling as the two boys stretched him open, Sam adding a second finger, Kurt rocking back on four fingers now, all the watching Warblers groaning at how open he was around them.

Satisfied that Kurt was as prepared as he could be, Sam patted Thad on the shoulder with his free hand and they both pulled their fingers slowly free from the clenching heat, watching with smirks as Kurt whined and writhed at the sudden loss. Thad quickly rolled a condom down Sam's hard cock, slicking it with excess lube, and guiding him to Kurt's hole, all eyes in the room fixing on the point where the blonde's hard length met Kurt's still tightly clenched hole. The room stilled as everyone inhaled, watching as the thick head of Sam's cock slowly, gently, pressed forward, penetrating Kurt's tight ring and sinking inch by inch into the butter-soft depths of the countertenor's sweet ass. By the time Sam's balls touched Kurt's perky buttocks Kurt's eyes were wide and glazed with pure pleasure, his body lax on the desk, hands slackening in their tight grip on Nick and Jeff's cocks, both boys increasing the speed of their thrusts to compensate for the lighter grip.

Sam bowed his head, trying desperately not to cum too soon, the tight heat of Kurt's ass was like a furnace burning around him, and he wanted to make this so good for his sweet angel of a boyfriend. Reaching down, he gripped the base of his cock, hard, and sighed quietly as the need to cum receded slightly. He slowly withdrew his cock, until only the head was inside Kurt's clenching hole, then thrust forward, balls slapping on Kurt's ass, the force of the thrust sending Wes' cock deeper into Kurt's throat and making the Asian Warbler suddenly cry out, before he pulled his cock free, fisting his spit-slick cock roughly until he came with a grunt, spunk landing in thick streamers on Kurt's torso, painting over his nipples.

Wes collapsed back from the force of his orgasm, Thad jumping up to take his place, feeding his dick into Kurt's mouth with a groan of pleasure. David slid a condom down Kurt's cock, then climbed up onto the desk, centering his well-lubed hole over Kurt's cock, then sliding down it to the root in one movement. David rode Kurt with a brilliant smile on his face, leaning forward to kiss Thad deep, ensuring Kurt's cock slid over his prostate with every motion. Sam and Thad had co-ordinated a rhythm where one of them thrust as the other pulled away, and between this, David clenching round his cock and Nick and Jeff fucking his hands, Kurt was being overloaded with pleasure and sensation.

Around them, the rest of the Warblers had each other's lube-slick cocks in hand, stroking one another as they watched the show in front of them. Trent and Tristan each had two fingers buried in Nick and Jeff respectively, helping urge the two boys towards their orgasm. Nick was the first to climax, adding his cum to Wes' on Kurt's torso, then Jeff came moments later, his spunk covering Kurt's flat, toned stomach. Andrew and Garrett, stroking one another to their favourite rhythms, came too, their cum landing on Kurt's pale collarbone and up the long column of his neck. Caleb gasped as Jeff suddenly leaned over and bit down on a dusky nipple, twisting it gently between his teeth as Nick slapped him on the ass teasingly. The combination sent him over the edge, his cum pooling in Kurt's navel.

The other Warblers were losing control one by one, ropes of cum painting Kurt's alabaster skin from the neck down, traces of it clinging to David's ass as he rode Kurt hard and fast. Wes, recovered from his own orgasm, walked over to stand and watch, before reaching up and tweaking David's nipple once, firmly; David immediately moaned and began to ride Kurt faster, leaning back to change the angle of penetration until he was slamming down on Kurt, the brunette's cock hitting his prostate on every thrust. After only a few minutes of this Wes reached up again and tweaked both of David's nipples simultaneously; David didn't even have time to moan before he was cumming, a thick spray shooting dead centre down Kurt's chest, the furthest drops landing in the hollow of his throat. He lifted himself carefully off Kurt, pulling the condom off the countertenor and leaning down to swallow his cock.

The moan Kurt released as David swallowed his cock sent his throat vibrating wildly around Thad's cock, and the Council member swore violently, pulling out and shooting his load all over Kurt's delicate features, the brunette closing his eyes just in time. The sight of Kurt with cum covering his face caused Sam to groan and slam his cock harder into his lover's pliant body, he physically pulled David off Kurt's cock, then paused and pulled out of Kurt. He planted his hands beneath Kurt's buttocks and lifted, Kurt shifting with him, his flexible legs pressing back, until Kurt was almost bent in half. Sam admired the view for a second, before slamming back in, fucking almost violently into Kurt, the full length of his cock rubbing over Kurt's prostate with every animalistic thrust. He reached down, hand closing round Kurt's cock, and he stroked in time with his thrusts, determined that Kurt would cum before he did.

He could tell Kurt was getting close, the brunette panting out Sam's name, mixed with filthy comments and simple endearments; he pulled out completely, then lined his cock up, and drove back in, one long drawn out thrust that ended with him balls deep, and Kurt arching up off the desk, screaming Sam's name to the heavens as his cock jumped in Sam's hand, cum spattering on his own face due to the position he was in.

As Kurt came, his already tight ass clenched down around Sam, the heat seeming to multiply a thousand fold; Sam whimpered, pulling out with difficulty and yanking the condom off. It only took two sweet strokes before he too was coming, an endless stream of cum settling in Kurt's navel, then overflowing and running over his cock and balls to drip down the crack of his ass.

Sam staggered back a step, allowing his eyes to drink in the sight before him. Kurt was splayed out on the Council desk, his arousal-flushed pink skin was coated in a thick layer of cum like the most unconventional beauty treatment ever, his eyes still closed due to the cum covering his gorgeous face. His lips were pouty and bright red from being well used, and as Sam watched his tongue darted out to taste some of the come sprayed across them. But it was to Kurt's well-fucked asshole that Sam's eyes were magnetically drawn, fluttering obscenely from the sudden absence of Sam's cock, red and raw looking from the pounding it had received.

He looked up at a sudden noise, and his eyes went wide as he beheld the Warblers descending on Kurt en mass, mouths suckling at his skin, lapping the cum from him. Kurt moaned weakly, clearly overstimulated, but the Warblers didn't stop until he was clean, Jeff licking a stripe up Kurt's cleft to ensure he got every last drop.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, the glasz orbs shining brightly as his gaze locked with Sam's, a flush suffusing his cheeks as he sat up, reaching out and drawing Sam into an embrace, planting an almost chaste kiss on his lips. Sam pulled Kurt up into his arms, cradling him against his broad chest while turning the brunette to face the room, Kurt bestowing a brilliant smile on the assembled Warblers. Several of them blushed and shuffled their feet bashfully as Kurt thanked them for everything they'd done for him, especially helping him accept himself as a sexual being.

Sam, Kurt and the Warblers had just begun digging through the piles of discarded clothing scattered around the room when the door abruptly slammed open, the pint-sized figure of Blaine almost swallowed up by the vast doorway. He took one look at all the naked flesh on offer, zeroed in on Kurt in Sam's eyes, then squeaked; his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Even from that distance, the wet patch on the front of his slacks was obvious, and Kurt shook his head sadly at the hobbit's almost Finnian hair-trigger.

Wes raised his voice to the group, "Okay, so we get dressed and cleaned up, then take him to his room, strip his blazer and tie and put him on the bed. He'll wake up there and assume he had a wet dream, then be too embarrassed to talk about i to any of us."

The Warblers all nodded, but Kurt narrowed his eyes at the Head Councilmember, "You've done this before?" Wes snickered, "He walked in on a 'special' practice last year and hit his head on the doorframe when he collapsed."

The Warblers sniggered in perfect harmony. Kurt stifled a similar noise, then turned a fond smile on the group. "I am going to miss you all, but I need to be back with my Glee family."

Jeff cat-called from the back of the room, "Bet you'll miss these practices the most!"

Kurt nodded in acceptance of this, then wrapped a possessive arm around Sam's waist, squeezing his ass. "I don't need to practice any more, I've got the real thing."

Sam leaned down and kissed him deeply, then they walked out the Warbler Hall to the sound of cheers and wolf-whistles.

**AN: JFC this took some writing. I apologise that this is less orgy-ish than the previous installments, but my muse took me a different way.**

**I also apologise for the random cracky parts of the fic, they just seemed to gel best with the writing, so I went with it.**

**This is the final part of the trilogy, and the final fic in this particular 'verse. Please don't ask for any more, I lost my fondness for the Warblers in 'Michael', and unless they are redeemed in season 4 they're not going to be showing up in my fic very often from now on.**

**I hope you all enjoy this, and want to thank all those who've been reading, favouriting and reviewing my other fic while I've struggled to get this on the page.**


End file.
